Simple as Sunlight
by Stand In Girl
Summary: "Isobel's set her sharp little teeth after you, and since Stefan's still recovering from his most recent brush with being interesting, I'm all you've got." D/E


**Title:** Simple as Sunlight  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** "Isobel's set her sharp little teeth after you, and since Stefan's still recovering from his most recent brush with being interesting, I'm all you've got." D/E  
**Setting:** Set during _Isobel_,1x21. Caroline is human and Miss Mystic Falls, Stefan is recovering from his first fall off the human-blood wagon, and Isobel is looking for Jonathan Gilbert's secret invention.  
**Pairing:**Delena. Naturally.

* * *

_"It just seems that it all began by something as simple as sunlight striking on a piece of rock."_  
– John Osborne

* * *

"Elena? Elena, _hello_?"

Elena blinks when Caroline snaps her fingers close to Elena's eyes. She flinches and swats Caroline's hands away, but she starts paying attention.

"Listen, I know you like, exist on planet Secretive and Mopey these days, but can you please pull out of it enough to enjoy all this?"

Caroline gestures grandly and Elena dutifully glances around, but all she sees is a bunch of high school kids working on a float that looks like it could have been made in Mrs. Thompson's pre-school art class. If Elena looks closer, she sees the fissures that run through her classmates. Matt and Tyler won't look at each other, Bonnie doesn't look at much of anyone, Stefan's not even here because he's at home, probably worrying over his recent blood addiction or his rocky-at-best, murderous-at-worst relationship with his wayward older brother—

The same brother who's striding toward them right now, seeming like smoke made solid for all the warning he gives before he appears. He has a habit for that, and though Elena knows it comes with being a vampire, she still finds it unnerving.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Caroline demands. "Did you invite him?"

Elena is stung by the accusation. She's seen how much Caroline has been through this year, and she doesn't want anything to disturb the other girl's shining week as Miss Mystic Falls. "No, of course not. Let me go see what he wants."

Elena meets Damon halfway, aware that Caroline is watching her every move. His eyes are serious, and though she means to send him away, the first thing she can say is, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he says, but that's an unsatisfying answer for all the details it gives. After all, a crisis to Elena is not necessarily a crisis to Damon. He catches her look and adds, "I mean it, everything's fine right now. Of course, by tonight there could to be some new, terrible discovery that shakes all of us to our very cores—"

"Damon," Elena chides. "If nothing's wrong, then why are you here?"

"Just wanted to come greet Mystic Falls' new royalty," he waves at Caroline, his mouth smiling but his eyes cruel.

"Stop it," Elena says, catching his hand and pulling it out of the air. "I don't know why you have to be so mean to her after what you did. God, you made her your pet half the time and your _snack_ the other half. Don't you even feel bad?"

"I was also going to kill her," he answers, looking back at Elena. His expression is tense, belying the casual set of his voice. "And no, I don't feel bad. If you're looking for penance, you're barking up the wrong brother."

"So you think you can just use people that way?" Elena asks, though she doesn't know why this surprises her. Maybe because somewhere, sometime, Elena started to see the good in him, and now it disappoints her every time he doesn't live up to it. "She's a _person_, Damon, and you nearly destroyed her."

"You _know_ what I am, Elena. You know what I do."

"Something wrong here?"

Elena and Damon both look up to find Matt glaring at Damon. Elena withholds a curse, and she jumps when Caroline materializes next to Matt. Apparently vampires aren't the only ones who have the ability.

"Yeah, something wrong?" Caroline demands, her eyes fixated about halfway down Elena's torso. Elena glances down and realizes she never let go of Damon's hand after she grabbed it to stop him from waving. She releases it now, unable to resist meeting his gaze. He's smirking at her.

"Caroline, kid whose name I can't be bothered to remember," Damon greets. "Nothing's wrong at all, but everyone seems to think so. Ever heard of self-fulfilling prophesies? Oh, who am I kidding, of course you haven't."

"_Damon_!" Elena scolds again, stronger than before. He rolls his eyes but falls silent, giving her a look. The look says, _Get rid of them_. "Everything's fine, guys. Damon was just leaving."

"No, I wasn't," Damon contradicts.

"You're not?" Elena and Caroline ask at the same time. Caroline glares at her, and Elena bites her tongue in frustration.

"Can you like, go away?" Damon asks the two intruders.

"Hey, you need to back off," Matt threatens. He can't know how silly he seems threatening Damon.

"Elena, make your ex-boyfriend step away from me," Damon says calmly, but his eyes are bright and malicious.

"Oh, so you know who I am now?" Matt asks, stepping closer, and it's all Elena can do to keep from screaming.

"That is _enough_," she interrupts, pushing between them before they can engage in anymore stupid posturing. "Matt, back off. I can handle Damon."

"Anytime, sweetheart," Damon says.

"_You_," Elena says, pointing at the mouthy vampire. "Enough, okay?"

He huffs like this is all just a big inconvenience for him. "Fine. Elena, can I please steal you away from your charming meathead ex-boyfriend and the annoyingly perky Miss Mystic Falls for just a second?"

Elena shakes her head, throwing her hands up. "You're incorrigible."

"I love it when you use big words," he answers, grinning lecherously.

"For the love of—Fine, we'll talk. Just go… over there." She gestures vaguely behind her, and he nods and goes without further insult.

"Seriously? _Seriously_?" Caroline asks. "What, you have him doing your bidding now?"

"No," Elena says, wondering how one little vampire—okay, one average-height, disgustingly attractive vampire—can cause so much turmoil in just a few seconds. "He's Stefan's brother. We have an… understanding."

"Looks like you have a lot more than an _understanding_," Caroline mocks, dragging the word out. "So it's true, isn't it? It really _is_ some creepy threesome thing."

"I'm… not even dignifying that with a response," Elena answers.

"I don't like that guy," Matt says, eyeing Damon with distrust. Damon grins complacently, no doubt hearing every word. "He's such a sleaze."

"And you _know_ how he treated me," Caroline says, and Elena wants to answer her that yes, she does. She knows more about what Damon did to Caroline than Caroline does.

Elena also sees Caroline staring at Matt, and she knows Caroline is getting bent out of shape that Matt is so _interested_ in Elena and another guy. Elena decides to do what any self-respecting girl would do in this situation— she bails before any more damage can be done.

"I'll be right back," she says.

"Don't forget your duties as part of the royal court," Caroline calls after her. "You have to _paint_!"

He's laughing by the time she reaches him, and she feels like punching him in the stomach. She does it, and he flinches at the unexpected attack. She knows she didn't hurt him, but hopefully she has his attention.

"Do you live to wreak havoc on my life?" she asks incredulously, crossing her arms over her chest. "Can't you deliver a message without pissing off half the people I'm friends with?"

"Oh, I think I pissed off everybody you're friends with," Damon says, staring over her shoulder. "Bonnie's been glaring at me since I got here. She really hates me, doesn't she?"

"Yes. And that doesn't bother you at all, does it?"

"Do you hate me?"

The question is unexpected and catches her off-guard. "I—No."

"Then I'm not bothered," Damon says, and she's so surprised she doesn't say anything. "Besides, little Miss Witch has her reasons. I get it."

"Look, do you have something to say or not?" Elena asks. "You told me nothing was wrong."

"Nothing _is_ wrong, presently," Damon assures, taking a step toward her. It's a completely unnecessary movement—they're close enough already—and she knows he did it just to unbalance her and maybe upset her friends. "But the fact remains that Isobel's here, and she wants you."

"So you're here to, what? Be my sarcastic vampire bodyguard?"

He grins at her, nodding his head. "More or less, yes."

"Too bad, you can't stay," Elena says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why not?"

She shakes her head in disbelief. "Why not? Because you've been here five minutes and you've already caused all sorts of drama."

"I'll be good," he teases, grabbing her arm in another unnecessary gesture and proving his own words untrue.

"No, Damon," Elena says, shrugging his hand off. "Now get out of here."

His expression stiffens and his eyes go dark, and he leans his face close to hers. "Just so we're clear, I wasn't asking. Isobel's set her sharp little teeth after you, and since Stefan's still recovering from his most recent brush with being interesting, I'm all you've got. You're _not_ staying here unprotected."

She stares at him, surprised by the sudden ferocity in his gaze and his words. Finally Elena says, "She's my mother."

"And don't for a _second_ let that fool you," Damon says quietly, briefly touching his palm to her cheek. "She nearly killed Alaric, and he's her husband. She won't hesitate if you threaten her, Elena. She'll hurt you and everybody around you."

"So she's like you," Elena answers quietly.

"_No_," he denies. "And you know why."

She knows. Because somewhere along the line, Damon started to care about her. He won't let anything happen to her, and she wonders if that's why she's given him a second chance. She thinks that might be selfish, to trust and protect a man who's done so many bad things simply because he wouldn't do those things to _her_.

"Can't you just do the vampire thing and skulk around in the shadows?" she asks, gesturing around the general vicinity.

"Aside from that looking creepy and kind of pathetic, no, I can't. She can get close to you in a split-second, and I need to be there if it happens."

Elena shakes her head, rolling her eyes heavenward. Sometimes she wonders how she even deals with the craziness that is her life. Her mother, who is also a vampire, could try to kill her or her friends, and her boyfriend is still recovering from when he went crazy and started attacking people. And now his psychotic older brother has decided it's a good time to play protector.

"My advice? Find a way to laugh," Damon says. He scans her face when she doesn't crack a smile. "Seriously, you okay?"

She releases a strangled giggle. "Yeah, sure. Just your average birth-mother's-an-evil-vampire scenario."

He cuffs her elbow with his fingers, a real gesture of support and not one designed for their audience. "Come on, let's go tell the prom queen I'm here to stay."

He takes a step, but she catches his arm before he can walk any further. "Fine, but you have to apologize to her."

He looks at her in surprise, his dark eyebrows arching. "What?"

"I mean it. Tell Caroline you're sorry you used her."

"But _Elena_," Damon protests, sounding less like a super-powered vampire and more like a whiny adolescent.

She gives his back a shove. "No, no _but's_. Do it."

He spins around and grabs her arm, pulling her much closer to him than is appropriate or comfortable. "What do I get in return?"

She shoves him again and he has the courtesy to move, even though her strength is no match for his. "You don't get slapped for that little stunt you just pulled."

"Too bad," he notes, a wicked grin on his lips. "I like it when you hit me."

She holds up her fist in a mock threatening gesture. "Don't test me."

Without another word, Elena turns on her heel and marches him over to Caroline. Aside from a grimace, he doesn't protest.

"Oh, good," Caroline says, her voice full of cheer and her eyes full of venom. "It's Elena and her stand-in boyfriend. So nice of you to cover for Stefan while he's sick, Damon."

Damon opens his mouth and glances at Elena, but Elena just shakes his head. Looking as if he costs him a lot, Damon closes his mouth again.

"He's here to help," Elena says, but she can't help adding, "And he's _not_ my stand-in boyfriend."

"We actually split her," Damon jumps in, and Elena should have known he couldn't resist. "Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays—sometimes I even get Saturdays."

"Would you _stop_?" Elena demands. When he finally shuts up, Elena catches his gaze and nods toward Caroline.

"Listen," Damon says, his voice breathy like someone's twisting his arm. Elena feels a little thrill at the power she has over him—she knows it's wrong, but she just can't _help_ it. "I'm sorry for what I did when we were together. I mean, in my defense, you're really hot and you were pretty much throwing yourself at any guy who stopped long enough—"

Elena clears her throat and pinches his arm. He shakes her off and sends her a glare.

"—But still, sorry," he finishes, looking back at Caroline.

Caroline raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "You expect me to buy this, like I don't know Elena forced you to say it? I don't even know why you listen to her, since you don't give a damn about anybody but yourself."

"Caroline," Damon says, waiting until she meets his gaze. Elena might think he was trying to compel her, but Caroline's wearing vervain and Damon knows that. "I'm sorry."

Caroline stares at him for a moment, and Elena sees the small breakdown that goes on behind Caroline's eyes. Finally the blonde shakes her head and looks away. "Fine, whatever. Look, just help Elena paint the left side of the float, okay? And make _sure_ you don't screw it up." She glares at Damon for a moment, as if doubting his painting abilities, and then she turns away to direct a group of people trying somewhat disastrously to lift an arch onto the float.

"Ugh, my tongue feels dirty," Damon says, trailing it along his teeth.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you meant that last one," Elena notes, raising her eyebrow.

He shakes his head. "No, I just knew you wouldn't stop pestering me if I didn't say it right. I'm not going to change, Elena."

He walks toward the paint brushes, but she hesitates for a moment, staring at the straight, proud set of his back. He may not know it, but he's already changing.

"Don't keep me waiting," he calls, looking back at her. She rolls her eyes but follows along after him.

* * *

"Well, your presence here is pointless," Elena says a few hours later, covering her mouth with the back of her hand to hide a yawn. Most of the float is finished, and there hasn't been a single sign of Isobel.

"Glad you enjoy our special bonding time as much as I do," Damon replies, still idly tracing his paint brush down the side of the float. "This really is a God-awful color."

Elena shoves him lightly, but doesn't bother with a verbal reproof. Damon retaliates by swiping the brush down her arm, from her elbow to her fingertips. She feels the wet paint dripping in the spaces between her fingers.

"Damon!" she complains, instantly reaching out to wipe away the glutinous substance on his shirt. He could move back easily and avoid her, but he lets her hand connect with his chest. She stops immediately when she realizes the way he's looking at her.

He shakes his head, like he knows the cautionary thoughts whirling around in her brain. Then he sets the paintbrush down and lies back in the grass, closing his eyes. The sun dances across his pale skin.

"What was it like?" she asks without really meaning to.

He doesn't open his eyes. "I've lived a hundred and fifty years, Elena. Let's try for specifics."

"Not being able to go out in the sun," Elena amends. "I know you have the ring, but it's such a small thing to stand between you and… y'know."

"Burning alive?" Damon fills in, finally cracking an eye open to look at her. "Here's some Vampire 101 for you: We all have varying degrees of humanity. Most of us shut it off completely and really embrace the vampirism, but a few, like Stefan, cling absurdly hard to the memory of being human."

"What does that have to do with my question?" Elena asks.

"Because, how human you are determines how much you miss the sun," Damon replies, closing his eyes again. He's really basking in it, laid out like a cat in a windowpane.

"Interesting," she answers, staring at him pensively.

"Well, isn't this cozy?"

Elena freezes down to the tips of her toes, but Damon's already on his feet. Elena scrambles up after him, and he steps forward, placing himself between her and Isobel.

"I have to hand it to you," Isobel says, in the same mock-casual manner that Damon loves to use. "I really thought you were nothing like Katherine, but from the looks of this…" she trails off, her cold eyes switching between Damon and Elena. "Maybe you aren't so different."

"What do you want?" Damon demands, baring his teeth even though his fangs haven't descended.

"Not to talk to you, certainly," Isobel says, but her chilly voice falters—is that fear? "My head still hurts from our last conversation, lover."

"What?" Elena asks, taken aback by the information. To her knowledge, Damon and Isobel never saw each other. Which means Damon must have met Isobel secretly, for reasons Elena can't even begin to guess.

"I warned you, bitch," Damon hisses, stalking closer to Isobel. Elena grabs his wrist to jerk him back, but this time he ignores her feeble attempts at restraining him.

"Tell me, does Elena know you threatened to kill her mother?" Isobel asks, all collected calculation, but Elena can see the nervousness under the show.

"_What_?" Elena asks again, cursing the way Isobel has turned her into an inarticulate statue. She shakes her head and says, "Get out of here, Isobel. You can't do anything to me, not with all these people around."

"You mean, not while you've got your attack dog heeling at your arm," Isobel corrects, and she smiles so wickedly Elena resists the urge to take a step back. "But I have friends too. Good friends, who have been spying on you since we came into town. See that man over there, standing next to Matt?"

Elena's eyes widen as she whirls around, looking for the person Isobel is referring to. He's dressed strangely, with cowboy boots, a huge belt buckle and a rodeo shirt, and he's circling around the Founder's Day float.

"How do you know Matt?" Elena demands, looking back at her birth mother.

"Like I said, we've been studying you," Isobel says. "Now you need to study that rusty axle on the float. Honey, don't your friends realize how dangerous that is? All you have to do is apply a little bit of _pressure_—" She nods to the handsome cowboy, and he obediently leaps onto the platform of the float.

"_No_!" Elena shouts, realizing what Isobel's doing a moment too late. The float partially collapses, landing squarely on Matt's arm, and he shouts out. Tyler fights to lift the trailer, and others join in to help him, but they can't make it budge. Elena starts to move, but Damon holds her back.

"Let go of me!" she demands, her eyes wide and frightened.

"You won't be able to help," Damon argues, and the fight drains out of Elena when she realizes it's true. She's nowhere near strong enough to lift the trailer, no matter how determined she is.

Then a thought comes to her. "You go!"

"No," Damon says. His eyes are on Isobel. "It's exactly what she wants."

"Damon!" Elena cries. She can hear Matt's shouts in the background, and they bring tears to her eyes. "Damon, _please_!"

He looks at her for a long moment—too long, Elena can still _hear_ Matt suffering—and then he leaves her side with a smothered howl of rage.

"Finally," Isobel says, grabbing Elena's arm. "I don't have much time. Get the invention from Damon, or I'm going to kill your brother."

"Jeremy?" Elena says, looking wildly around. She saw him skulking around earlier, completely uninvolved in the founder's day preparations, but he's nowhere in sight now.

"Matt was the opening act," Isobel says calmly, completely opposite to Elena, who is about to fall apart at the seams. "Get the invention, or I'll kill every single person you care about, one by one. Starting with Jeremy."

"But Damon won't _give_ it to me," Elena protests, her voice raw.

"I think you just proved he will," Isobel counters, nodding her head toward the vampire under debate. He's already lifted the trailer off of Matt, and he's walking back to them as quickly as he can without giving himself away.

"Isobel, please—"

But she's gone, disappearing like ash in the wind. Damon replaces her, and Elena can tell he's concerned by the look in his eyes. "What happened?"

Elena's voice catches in her throat for a moment, and then she forces herself to toughen up. She has to get Jeremy back, and she can't do that if she collapses into a shaken mess. "Go home, get Stefan and wait for me there," she says decisively. "I need to talk to Bonnie."

He catches her arm before she makes it two steps. "You're not going off by yourself. Not after what just happened."

She shakes him off, but he ignores her attempt and doesn't let go. It forces her to realize that she never _makes_ Damon do anything—he chooses exactly what he wants to do. She's not sure if this is comforting or frightening. "She doesn't want to kill me, Damon. She wants something else."

"_What_?" he demands relentlessly.

She shakes her head. She needs to play this very carefully; Damon can't know how important he is until she's taken care of everything else first. "Just go home, Damon. I'll be there soon."

He finally releases her, but he hesitates a moment before turning away. He plays with her necklace , running his fingers down the chain until he almost touches the charm. She knows he can't, not when it's filled with vervain.

"Be safe," he says, and then he's gone, just like Isobel.

As Elena walks quickly to Bonnie, all she can hope is that Isobel's right and Damon will surprise her.


End file.
